Goldy
|location=Vermilion City |evolution=2 |epnum=TBA |epname=''The Golden Charmander'' |firstevoep=TBA |numeps1=1 |numeps2=1 |firststagename=Charmander |secondstagename=Charmeleon |firstevoname=''Grass Effect'' |prevonum=004s |evo1num=005s |evo2num=006s |shiny=yes |pokemonname=Charizard |secondevoep=TBA |secondevoname=''Grass Effect''! |current=On Hand |enva1=Tom Wayland |enva2=Tom Wayland |java1=Shin'ichirō Miki |java2=Shin'ichirō Miki |java3=Shin'ichirō Miki }} This Charizard nicknamed Goldy is a / -type Pokémon owned by Fer. He was the seventh Pokémon Fer caught, after he evolved from Charmander to Charmeleon he became arrogant and disobeyed Fer, so Fer was forced to release Goldy. Goldy would later re-appear and Fer would capture him again and trained better, wich gained Goldy's respect and he began to obey Fer. Goldy was also Fer's first shiny Pokémon. History Kanto Goldy was first introduced as a young Charmander blocking Fer's access to Vermilion City and attacking her. Fer tried to capture the entire gang, but only managed to capture this Charmander, Fer noticed this Charmander was yellow rather than orange and nicknamed him "Goldy". As a Charmander, Goldy was loyal and became one of Fer's Pokémon, knowing that Fer was dedicated, selfless, and an all-around better trainer. It shows the same loyalty and respect towards Fer that he once had for its gang. It was happy. After evolving into Charmeleon, its happy personality and loyalty disappeared, the reason being that Goldy's Charmeleon own skill level excelled that of Fer's and as such, it didn't respect her for no apparent reason, becoming slightly arrogant and overconfident. Its personality did not change much, when it evolved into a Charizard, however, it rarely obeyed Fer's orders, and occasionally uses its Flamethrower on her to stop Fer from recalling it or sometimes when its trainer irritates it, it would embarrass Fer. Fer didn't want to leave Goldy, but since it didn't obey any of Fer's commands, she realized Goldy wanted to be free and went through with it. Fer would later return to Vermilion City in order to capture Goldy once again, after doing so, she trained very hard with him and, eventually, Fer gained Goldy's respect. After traveling to Cerulean Cave in order to capture Mewtwo. Fer battles it and all of her Pokémon are almost instantly defeated, Fer sends Goldy, who uses Fire Blast, but is hit by Mewtwo's Swift. Mr. Fuji believes a power, from the Kalos region, will, through bonds of Fer and Goldy, improve their power. Fer leaps to have Goldy land safetly, who uses Slash, but Mewtwo protects itself. Goldy and Fer are thrown into the water. As they fall down, Fer feels no matter which attack they use, Mewtwo is just too strong. Fer notices Goldy is still strong and ready to battle. Fer swims to rescue Goldy, but sees the two stones Mr. Fuji gave her in Lavender Town are starting to resonate and glow. They touch each other, triggering the Mega Evolution. Mewtwo turns around and sees Goldy, but looking very differently. This "Mega Goldy" uses Fire Blast, hitting Mewtwo badly. Fer is thrilled Goldy has become so powerful and throws an Ultra Ball to catch Mewtwo. However, Mewtwo breaks out, angrier than ever. Mewtwo uses Swift, hitting Mega Charizard, who retaliates with the same move. Mega Charizard uses Slash, attacking Mewtwo, while Fer senses Goldy as a Charmander within Mega Charizard, as it grew and came a long way towards here. Mega Charizard uses Fire Punch, hitting Mewtwo, who is bashed onto a rock and phases out. Fer throws then the Master Ball, managing to catch Mewtwo. Fer is thrilled and amazed they caught Mewtwo. Mega Charizard is happy as well, who reverts to its original form. Fer hugs Goldy for this great accomplishment. Moves used Trivia *Goldy is the first nicknamed Pokémon Fer caught *Goldy is also Fer's first shiny *Goldy knows more moves than any other of Fer's Pokémon, at nineteen. Category:Fire-type Pokémon Category:Flying-type Pokémon Category:Dual-type Pokémon Category:Shiny Pokémon Category:Pokémon with Mega Evolutions Category:Nicknamed Pokémon Category:Fictional Pokémon Characters